


Human Boy

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Episode 10 spoilers, canon-divergence??, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: He is, after all, just a man.





	Human Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 10 made me cry I live my son

He was human, just like anyone else.

He had dreams and feelings. Aspirations, achievements and struggles followed in has wake. He had arguments, he had moments of weakness, but also strength and the ability to move on despite hardships. He had hope and even despair, despite the fact he would deny it. He was a man, just like any other man working with him.

Sakakura was a man he could trust. Kizakura was a man he was annoyed by. Izayoi was a man he was curious about. Tengan was a man he had learnt from. Bandai was a man who he watched from a distance. Mitarai was a man he pitied. Gozu was a man he was afraid of. Togami was a man he felt he liked ever so slightly. Hagakure was a man whom he decided he had disliked. And Naegi… Naegi was a boy that he was jealous of.

He had always tried to keep his feelings hidden from those who knew him. Those he liked him and disliked him, those who looked up to him and looked down at him, those who smiled at him as they passed in the hallway or those who scoffed in his general presence. They were all the same. They couldn't see a man who was so easily swayed by his feelings. So he ignored them. Turned them off.

Perhaps it was better this way.

~~

His throat still hurt from screaming.

Tear tracks ran down his face even still, a tattered sleeve proving useless as a mop for his spelled feelings. Get yourself together, his mind kept screaming. You look weak in front of the children.  
“Munakata-san?”  
The president’s eye trailed up to look at the boy who addressed him, Naegi’s face full of concern. Asahina and Mitarai had gone on ahead.  
“...Naegi Makoto, I-”  
“No. No, I know what you're going to say. And it's fine.” His forehead was bleeding, his nose busted and his lip cut (Munakata’s fist was still stained with Naegi’s blood) but the boy kept a soft smile anyway. “I… understand your frustrations. Though it did hurt a lot.”  
“That was my intent.”  
“I get that.”  
“I’m glad both see that.”  
They fell silent for a moment, and Munakata felt his eyes look down in shame. They were welling with tears again - why was he crying? Why did his chest hurt in such a way - why did it feel like it was being twisted and stabbed and slashed all at the same time? Had he forgotten how to feel, after trying to forget what feelings were at all? Or was this time so extreme it felt so much worse than any other time?  
“...I’m proud of you, Munakata-san.”  
He locked up slightly at Naegi’s words, before slowly looking back up. He was still being stared at with a soft expression.  
“...Pardon?”  
“After all this time… I heard whispers. The group we formed… as we walked around between time limits I heard them say you were crazy, an empty husk.” Naegi paused, his smile dampening as he let out a quiet sigh. “...But I didn't believe it. I knew you were just… lost in the darkness of your own mind. And I wanted to stop you from going any deeper into that mad abyss.”  
“...”  
“I believed that deep down, you had good intentions… I try to see the best in everyone.”

“...That optimism will get you killed one day.”  
Naegi just laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, uh… I’ve been told it's my one redeeming quality.”  
The president opened his mouth to speak, before gently closing it again, his mouth arching slightly to become a small crack of a smile. At least he had a redeeming quality… though that didn't mean much to the man who forgot how to feel.


End file.
